ccfalloutroleplayingfandomcom-20200217-history
Phoenix Data Archive
Independent from EnclaveNet due to the lack of long range communication and to avoid other factions that have access to EnclaveNet or PoseidoNet from stealing information Factions New California Republic Leader: President Aaron Kimball Foundation Year: 2189 Capitol: Shady Sands/NCR Threat: Very High Caesar's Legion Leader: Caesar/Edward Sallow Foundation Year: 2247 Capitol: Flagstaff Threat: Medium West Coast Brotherhood of Steel Leader: Unknown Foundation Year: 2077 Threat: Low Notes: The Brotherhood Chapters here are mostly in hiding due to their conflict with the NCR, and may be able to offer members safety, in exchange for their technology and knowledge. East Coast Brotherhood of Steel Leader: Arthur Maxson Foundation Year: 2255 Headquarters: The Pentagon/The Citadel Threat: Very High Notes: Though we doubt they would ever come to Utah, they are a real threat to the main base in Rhode Island; reports say they have constructed an airship out of the wreckage of the mobile base crawler at Adams Air Force Base Followers of the Apocalypse Local Leader: Doctor Sharon Florence Foundation Year: 2100 - 2161 Threat: None Headquarters: The Boneyard/Los Angeles Local HQ: Rocky Mountains University of Health Professions Relations: Allied Notes: The Followers have been allowed to operate in our territory and are to be supplied with medical supplies, medical research notes and educational material are available. Enclave Remnants Priority: High Members: Judah Kreger, "Cannibal" Johnson, Doctor Henry, Daisy Whitman, Orion Moreno Course of Action: Establish Contact (Accomplish) Relations: Allied Notes: Coming to our attention during the second battle of Hoover Dam they are former soldiers of the Devil's Brigade unit. While not officially apart of our forces they have assisted with some of our high priority missions. Personnel Steven Henderson Full Name: Steven Joseph Henderson DOB: 23/4/2232 Sex: Male Ranks: Lieutenant Colonel Start of Service: 10/5/2248 Years of Service: 42 Years Physical Description: 6 Feet, Medium Build, Green Eyes, Light Gray Hair, Rough Beard, Caucasian Immediate family: Father: Mother: Wife: VBP. Maria Henderson: Deceased; Daughter: Sgt. Sarah Henderson: Active; Lachlan Hoffmann Full Name: Lachlan Norman Hoffmann DOB: 26/11/2254 Sex: Male Ranks: Sergeant, Chief Roboticist Start of Service: 10/6/2274 Years of Service: 15 Years Physical Description: 6.2 Feet, Medium Build, Blue Eyes, Dark Brown Hair, Rough Beard, Caucasian Immediate Family: Father: George Hoffmann: Deceased; Mother: Mary Hoffmann: Deceased; Uncle: Lt. David Hoffmann: Active. Sarah Henderson Full Name: Sarah Maria Henderson DOB: 13/6/2255 Sex: Female Ranks: Sergeant, Combat Medic Start of Service: 13/6/2271 Years of Service: 18 Years Physical Description: 5.9 Feet, Medium Build, Green Eyes, Blond Hair, Caucasian Immediate Family: Father: Lt. Col. Steven Henderson: Active; Mother: VBP. Maria Henderson: Deceased. Persons of Interest Robert House Priority: High Threat: Medium Name: Robert Edwin House DOB: 6/20/2020 Sex: Male Affiliation: New Vegas The "Courier" Priority: Medium Threat: Medium Name: Unknown DOB: Unknown Sex: Male Affiliation: Robert House/New Vegas Aaron Scott Priority: Medium Threat: Low Name: Aaron Scott DOB: Unknown Sex: Male Affiliation: Mormon Church Arthur Maxson Priority: High Threat: High Sex: Male Course of Action: Assassination Notes: He is the last descendant of Rodger Maxson, and thus removing him will likely shatter the Brotherhoods morale, and possibly cause a battle for power. Operations Operation Scorching Bear Access Level: Council Status: Inactive Details: The NCR is a real threat to our bases and personnel in Utah among the many defence plans talked about during council meetings this is the most extreme of them and should only be considered as a last resort. Operation Scorching Bear's objective is to scare the NCR out of a war with the use of a nuclear weapon preferably an IBCM. The intended use is that the threat of a nuclear weapon will dissuade them from a war. In the event that a nuclear weapon will be used we have compiled a list of potential targets. Reminder to all council members this is never to be mentioned outside of council meetings or when Mayor Randall Warren is present during said meetings. Primary Targets: The Hub, Junktown, Navarro, Klamath, Redding, Long 15, Dayglow, Secondary Targets: Shady Sands/NCR, Boneyard/Los Angeles, Category:Henderson's Enclave Category:Spocklan116